Transformation Sequences
"Transformations" redirects here. If you are looking for each individual alien, see the Aliens category. These are the transformation sequences of various characters into their aliens. There is a very strict format here that will be corrected: ---- Series Name *'Alien 1' Ben's head blows up and grows back. *'Alien 2' Ben turns upside-down and his head turns back right-side-up. ---- DO NOT LINK if the alien has no page. __TOC__ Ben 10 Team Tennyson * Angel Ben starts to grow and then wings come out his back. * Fluffball Ben grows spikes all around him and then gets shorter and forms into a ball. * Tar Very similar to Goop. * Devil Ben grows horns and his shirt rips. * Tick Tock Ben's fingers go sideways, then transform into the shape of clock hands. Then the camera zooms to his head, where his head turns into a clock face. * Karrot Ben grows a bunch of vines around him until he turns into a veggie. * Het Ben bursts into flames and turns into ash, then he becomes Het. ]] Any others are like the Alien Force transformation, where Ben floats and his ribs expand. Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson * Cubehead Ben's head turns into a square. * Cotton Candy Ben's arms grow cotton candy on them, then zooms into his face where it turns into Cotton Candy's face. * Ultimate Lodestar Ben's arms seprate from Lodestar's body. * Snowyeti Ultimate Big Chill's arms get muscular, and his face rips. * Ultimate Snowyeti Snowyeti lights on fire. * Armodrillo Ben goes all muscular. Simien 10 Unless said otherwise, at the start of every transformation, Simien's eyes combine into two eyes, his extra arms get sucked into his body, and his tail gets sucked in too. *'Acidrain' Simien's head turns into a ball, then his body becomes acid and falls on the floor (Like Goop), and then the ball spins around and sucks the acid to him and shapeshifts into Acidrain. *'Dark Hole' A portal appears in his waist, and it splits when one goes up and the other goes down, when Simien's body turns into Darkhole. *'Magnetosphere' Simien's head goes into his belly, and he grows a magnet tail and two arms, and all his fingers turn into magnets. *'Gas Planet' Simien's body becomes a ball, his head goes into his chest, next his legs stretch around and become a ring around him, then he starts growing bigger whilehis body becomes gas. *'Megabite '''Simien's mouth becomes dinosaur-like, his arms shrink, a tail goes out and his legs become dinosaur like legs. *'Whirlwind Simien's legs spin around themselfs, until they become a cone, and then Simien's head is covered by wind, when two glowing eyes appear. *Yinyang' Instead of the normal start, only Simien's tail is sucked in. Then he is split in to two, when one half shapes into Yin, and melts into lava, and the other half shapes into Yang, and freezes into ice blocks. *'Blackout' Simien is surrounded by darkness, when he grows propellor blades on his back. *'Brainfreeze Simien grows the legs of Brainfreeze, and his upper body freezes. *Spikeback:' Simien turns green, then many spikes shoot out of him and his eyes combine. *'Arachnophobia' Instead of the normal transformation, Simien's arms and legs become thinner, his tail grows, out of the legs comes two thin legs. Simien becomes gray and then grows a spider mouth. *'Forestfire' Simien's face goes into his body, he grows a wood covering and leaves grow on his back. His legs split into seven, and he suddenly flames up. Ben 10: Ultimatrix Overdrive *'Bubbles' Ben transforms into a swirled whip cream surface and then yells "Bubbles!" Ben 10,000 *'Vortex Conjure' Ben's body is ripped apart, leaving only his brain, and a green funnel consumes it. The Omnitrix appears on his forehead, and he shouts Vortex Conjure's name. Lyon 9: Opposite Alien *[[Wishhiar|'Wishhian']] Robert becomes more plump, and then he gains two horns. He jumps up and spins in a ball, then he lands and is Wishhian. *'Robertbotrix''' Robert's appendages grow longer, then transform into gray things. His clothes change color, then his hand wipes over his face. *[[Silverock|'Silverock']] Robert becomes frozen, then he starts to break out with only his body frozen. His appendages change into weapons, then he wipes his face and fully becomes Silverock. *'Robertemmeth' Robert's hair grows brown, and then goes around him. At the same time, his nose becomes white, then separates into two, long tusks. *'Treetanutofruit' Robert grows longer, and his appendages become fruits, coconuts, and palm leaves. His face turns into a mouth. *[[Boddarmor|'Boddarmor']] Robert becomes harder when felt, then a lot of stuff turns black on him. He becomes about 6 inches shorter, then he is Boddarmor. *'Visbile '''Different parts of Robert disappear. He then fully disappears. When then, he becomes visible and is Visbile. *'Wirecord''' Most parts of Robert become plugs and wires, then his appendages whipe around him and he is Wirecord. *Watagoo Robert spits water in the air, then it goes over him. Robert turns into a DNAlien, then swaps colors. *'Tentaslap' Robert's stomach turns into tentacles and his back turns into wings. He then flies around, covering himself with tentacles. The tentacles pull him down. He spins around many times, then he is Tentaslap. *[[Sharpmind|'Sharpmind']] Robert's head becomes pointy, and then his body becomes gassy and orange. Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed *'Psikick' Tech grows spikes on his head, turns orange and red, rounds out, and his legs extend and expand. His eyes then meld together into one eye, witch then splits into three parts. His hand melds into his arm and his fingers fuse into two spikes on each hand. *'Vaceuoom' Tech turns cream and maroon and inflates. His head then turns rectangular and his mouth grows. His hand stretches and his fingers meld into three pointed spikes. *'Overtide' Tech grows spikes and turns blue. His eyes meld into a single triangular one. He liquefies into a puddle, then forms into Overtide. *'Rockoustic' Tech covers with rock, and then grows spikes, then changes shape into Rockoustic *'Electrolite' Tech turns into electrons, then forms into Electrolite *'Viris' Tech's cells split and fly apart. The cloud turns green and twists into Viris *'Calkules' Tech turns blue, and widens out into a rectangle. The rectangle sprouts arms and legs, and then the rest of the alien. Due to Tech not knowing how to control the time on the transformations, only a few transformation sequences are known. Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix Ben is usually seen whirling the void, then Ben will shout "Warp Transformation into (name of the alien)" and the transformation starts *'Psychopomp' He becomes metallic and his head becomes a magnetic anti-gravity tracker. *'Jetblast' Same sequence as Jetray only the part where his talons become same a tyrannosaurus. *'Cerebellum' A Transformation sequence in which Ben becomes taller and his head becomes sphere like. *'Gooey' He melts and swirls like a wave. *'Fire Lizard' Same sequence as Humongousaur. *'Freezer' He becomes four legged, his appearance change into what is looked like a crocodile. *'Swampflame' Same sequence as Swampfire. *'Energybender' His hands and his eyes shines rainbow energy and his ribs expand and replaced by rocks. *'Deathvoid' The background and the music changes dramatically and takes place on Spiritualia X. His transformations are same as Ghostfreak. *'Stranger' His body and his eyes glow with golden light and his split to three. Then, the body merged into one and the heads join together. *'Benmummy' His body become wrapped from behind and his hands turned into linen. *'Presto' He turns into a frog and reverts into an tadpole. *'Crabalone' He turns into a clam like alien and gained crab claws. *'Insectelligence' He gains six hands and his head becomes like a helmet. *'NRG' His transformation is going to be same as the Ultimate Alien. *'Birdragon' Ben's hands grow bigger with two giants hands sprouting, then he became four-limbed and sprouts wings *'Fourarms' His transformation is same as the original. *'Spitter' He become somelike of a bulbous body and his eyes changes direction. *'Buzzshock' He becomes tiny and grow electric bulbs in his arms and knees at a zap, he becomes Buzzshock. *'Upgrade' Same as the original version (Classic Ben 10) and replaced with 19 year old Ben. *'Wildvine' Same as the original replaced 19 year old *'Riptide' Same as Goop *'Doomsday' His head became metallic while huge blasters and rockets sprout from his back and hands *'Charybdis' He become streamlined and his head turns into a scuba, his feets join. *'Angelhands' Ben grows taller and his body sprouts eight wings. *'Hypothesis' Unlike most of his aliens, the alien has a disastrous effect in the real world. First Ben's eyes glows purple. His body disintergrates and Hypothesis then appeared. 'Evolving' He will shout "(name of the alien) Ultimate Evolve!" after the transformation, he will shout "TO (Ultimate version of the alien)" TO BE ADDED KrisTen All transformations are generally the same. The background changes to a green pattern. The camera zooms in on Kristen's face, and her pupils disappear, so her irises look completely like Omnitrix symbols. Then, the camera zooms out again and a mass of energy rushes out of her body and floats above her, the same size, shape, and base colors as the aliens being transformed into. Her human body dissolves into small particles and condenses around the energy mass, the camera focusing in on forming parts in the orders described below, depending on the alien. Then there is a small, final animation, the whole alien is shown, and the scene resumes. *'Caraprison' The energy is orange. First the bulb on his back forms, then the legs, then the mouth and teeth. The final animation is the mouth clamping down right after it forms. Toby 10 Toby is seen in a blue void, with DNA in the background. His X-ray shows his skeleton liquifing and his molecules come out and form into a silhoutte of the aliens. The Transformation Starts after that. *'Airy' Toby grows fangs. His head becomes big and the rest of his body becomes a string. He yells, "Airy!" *'Attractron' Toby becomes fat and gets a small rod on his head,which grows magnets. His arms split into 2 and his fingers and feet become magnets. He screams "Attractron!" in a robotic voice. *'Aquattack' Toby becomes fat and gets a big hole in his head and small holes in his hands. His feet seperate and flesh grows inbetween. A big hole appears on the bottom. He yells,"Aquattack!" *'Arrowtank' Toby's head and arms turn into arrows. He does a split and his legs turn into a track. He yells, "Arrowtank!" *'Cloud 9' Toby turns into a gas cloud. He bellows "Cloud 9!" saying the "9" in a slighty robotic voice. *'Coldfreeze' Toby freezes into a big iceblock, then he breaks out, exclaiming "Coldfreeze!" *'Cupid' Toby turns into a heart, yelling "Cupid!" *'DustMite' Like Goop, except with dust. *'Explodio' Toby turns into a ball, then a fuse goes on him, and he yells, "Explodio!" *'FireWave' Like Coldfreeze, but with a fire blob. *'Helix' Toby loses his legs, then grows propellers on his back, screaming "Helix!". *'Hypnoblast' Toby grows taller then his eyes merge into 1 and he yells, "Hypnoblast!" *'Neutron' Toby turns into Cloud 9 or Sunscream, then he splits in 2. The clone and original turn into Proton and Electron, then they collide and turn into Neutron, screaming "Neutron!" *'Pixel' Toby shrinks then he gets speakers and screams, "Pixel!" *'Plummet 'n' Skydart' Toby splits into 2 then the two halves turn into whole arrows and one bellows, "Plummet!" and the other bellows "Skydart!" *'Proton and Electron' Toby shrinks into a crab and he gets an extra pair of legs. He yells "Proton!" or "Electron!" *'Roboblast' Toby grows a little bit. The same thing that happens to Aquattack's legs happens, then fire comes out, and he screams "Roboblast!" *'Shock' Toby turns into lightning and yells "Shock!" *'Slam' Toby turns into an asteroid yelling "Slam!" *'Spyfly' Toby shrinks and grows wings, yelling "Spyfly!" *'Star' Toby turns into a star, yelling "Star!" *'Sunscream' Toby turns into a sun, then his mouth becomes really big. He screams, "Sunscream!" Sem 10 All transformations start with the camera zooming into the DNAtrix, with Sem in a Alien Force transformation-style color and two DNA thingies coming from both sides to Sem while he curls into a ball. *'Waylighter' Sem catches on fire until his whole body is covered and flies into the background, then posing. *'Mutt Arms' He becomes extremely hairy and grows extra arms and eyes until forming into Mutt Arms. *'Hothead' In the style of Heatblast, rocks cover his body and catch fire until forming into Hothead. *'Sackboy' Two giant nitting sticks nit him into Sackboy. *'Dicewing' He grows wings, and his head forms into Dicewing's and breaths fire into the camera. *'Shiftshaft' His hands form into Shiftshaft's wich then wrap around him,spinning him until he forms into Shiftshaft. *'Starshine' Starshine's bulbs release from his body while he energy-forms into Starshine. *'Manaflow' No usual opening, but when transforming into him, a giant energy laser comes from beneath him, zooming out until we see the Earth, the laser shoots from the Earth across the whole universe till Anodyne, the laser shoots in its belt zooming in until a small bit of DNA, the laser shrinks and connects to the DNA sample, going up in a big green flash, zooming back till Earth while Manaflow comes out of the laser from before. *'Supersquid' Sem grows his tentacles while his body forms into Supersquid. *'Elecman' Like Lodestar's transformation, lighting comes onto his body until forming into Elecman. **'Ultimate Elecman' Elecman presses the DNAtrix symbol and from there takes the same process as in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. [[Sem 2.10|'Sem 2.10']] *'Ship' Sem grows sheepfur and ears. *'Ultimate Brainstorm' Same format as usual. *'Frostbite' Sem gets covered in ice, until just becoming Frostbite. *'Manaflow' In the new not dramatic transformation, Sem's body stretches into that of Manaflow, and then gets Manaflow's color scheme, and his hair grows long and then becomes Mana. *'Ultimate Fusion' Sem gets Ultimate Fusion's armor. Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution All transformations start with Ken standing in some pose, then it just does the normal AF transformation sequence (except the green is replaced with blue). *'MultiFreak' At first, MultiFreak looks like Original Mutant Kevin, then morphs into Ultimate Kevin, then Kevin 10,000 Mutant form. *'Dragoon' Dragoon's huge wings pop out of Ken's back, then a tail comes out of him and he turns into a dragon, then he grows big while he turns green. *'Kenergy' Ken curls in a ball and turns into a green ball, then grows a face and an antenna, and the top of the antenna turns into a swirly ball and the Helotrix appears under his eyes. *'Blocked' Ken's body turns rectangular and his head, arms, and legs come apart and turn different colors, but levitate against each other. *'Freaky Wizz' Ken's legs morph together to form a tail and his arms turn long and his fingers turn sharp. *'Tick Tock' Ken's arms turn into arrows and his head turns into a clock. Ben 10: Infinite Power All transormations start with Ben jumping into the air. He turns into the alien and lands. *'Gigantosore' Ben's face bulges as his eyes change. His teeth sharpen and his ears shrink leaving a tiny hole. His chest bulges and grows. His clothes dissolve as his skin starts turning green. His hands grow except for his pinky which disappears. His finger nails become claws. His feet change as the plates on his back spout out and his tail grows. All his spikes grow as he lands on the ground. *'Primeval' To Be Added Former Untold *'Birdrill' Former's mouth grows longer and his arms grow fatter. His legs get skinnier and his neck grows longer. *'Rammahorn' Former's ears go sideways and two parts of his hair stick up. He bends down and becomes fatter. *'Hornwarner' It is just like any ultimate transformation. *'Dinatyra' Former grows a tail and his back bulges out. He grows and his arms change. He gets fatter. *'Mousequito' Former shrinks and grows wings. A stinger emerges out of his nose. *'Rilladillo' Former's back turns round. He shrinks a bit and his feet turn into armadillo feet. *'Lijare' Former's back sticks up into many hairs. He gets on all fours. A tail emerges out of his bottom and he changes color. *'Krooketile' Former gets on all fours. A bunch of spikes pop out of his back. He grows a tail. *'Allef Ant' Former's nose turns into a trunk. He shrinks and grows more legs. A few spheres morph out of him. *'Koomada' Former's legs turn into a tail. He grows two more legs. He sheds his skin.﻿ Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿The transformation sequences are similar to the ones in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. The aliens' names are said after transformation. *[[LMN|'LMN']] Ben's limbs get thin as his head gets more lemon-shaped. *[[Paperboy|'Paperboy']] Ben's side is shown, then it gets flat, now turning to see Ben's front, we see that he's a rectangular piece of paper. *[[Manaflow|'Manaflow']] More similar to the original series, the Anodite color scheme goes up Ben's arm and covers his whole body. *[[Eon|'Eon']] Ben's clothes get black as a helmet grows around his head. *[[The Ultimate Alien|'The Ultimate Alien']] A green wave comes from the Omnitrix and covers Ben's whole body. (Like Ben 10,000 did.) When almost done, holograms of all the Aliens appear to be coming from the Omnitrix before a flash of light covers Ben, completing the transformation. *[[Ghostgrade (BTMT)|'Ghostgrade']] The Upgrade pattern (black with green circuit lines) comes from the Omnitrix, covering Ben's body. Ben morphs into a floating ball, then reshapes into Ghostgrade. *[[1-Up (Alien)|'1-Up']] Ben's head gets huge, and his chin gets more rounded and stubby. He stretches out his arms, and they all shrink into his chin. Evan Billion *'Copy-Copy' Evan's stomach pops out and melts. Evan turns black and grows green lines. A green mushy stomach appears in the place of the old one. *[[Combinationer|'Combinationer']] Evan grows a green tail that turns brown with green energy. He gets on all fours and as he turns brown, his chest turns green. *[[Useless|'Useless']] Evan's nose grows big, then it pumps air out of it into Evan. As the air is pumped out of it, the nose gets smaller and Evan looks more like Useless. Then, the nose grows back. *[[Lightmeraction|'Lightmeraction']] Three spotlights cover Evan as they grow closer to him. The three spotlights become robotic, then slowly turn yellow. Evan's head becomes bird-like and his body completes the transformation. *'Humanimate' Evan grows taller, then he starts to turn red. A cell covers his body, then Evan absorbs it. *[[Feet Balled|'Feet Balled']] Evan grows shorter and two spikes appear on his cheeks, then slide to the top and bottom. A white pattern appears on his body and his arms and legs turn into lines. *[[Emotion|'Emotion']] Evan grows 10 eyes, 5 noses, and 5 mouths. His face explodes into 5 heads. At the same time, his head turns into a rectangle and his body grows into place. 'Future Aliens' *'Psychon' Evan starts shrinking and his hair explodes, making his brain come out of his head and attach to his body, which is becoming dark. Some darkness of his body turns into his arms and legs, and his hands grow claws. *'Skyder' Evan becomes more roundish, mostly his bottom body parts. He grows six more arms and the rest of him spins and becomes a red hourglass on his chest. He grows two fangs. *'Add-and-Blast' The same way as Lodestar, except Evan shrinks first and the bricks are blocks. Pred 10 and Pred 10: Pokemon adventures ﻿If in human form, most of Pred's transformations go just about the same as Ben's, however if in wolf form when he transforms, first the tail goes back into the spine, and the arms grow out if it is a sapient species. In Pokemon form (an umbreon) Pred's tail grows back into his body, his arms grow out, and his ears go back into his head. The alien transformations themselves are similiar to those of the original Ben 10 series.﻿ *'Leafy' Pred is covered by plants in human form and his eye color changes as his ears morph and he becomes a quadraped. In Wolf form he shrinks a little and his fur become replaced with leafs as his eye color changes. As an Umbreon his ears change as he only hcnages a little bit from an Umbreon to its cousin the leafeon. 10: The Series Ben's transformations are the same from Alien Force. The beginning of James' transformations starts off with the alien's DNA swirling around him. The DNA merges with his body. *'Sol' James' body increases in size. His hand get more claw-like. His head gets more oval-like. *'Blizard' James' body grows in size. He grows a tail and his face changes to look like a lizard. *'X-Ray' To be added. Den -10 Ned *'Nothingness' Ned becomes covered with stone, his arms and legs begin to be sucked inside, and then he falls down. *'Sunstorm' Ned starts growing bigger and becoming a ball, then he starts to burn and flames appear on him, and finally his legs suck into him and he grows a fire tail. *'Snail' Ned's body becomes snail-like, his eyes grow out of his head and become sticks. After that he grows a shell and the he shrinks. *'Shrinktech' Ned grows one more eye, his body becomes mettalic, and he grows two shoulder spikes. After that electricity passes between the spikes, he grows a tail, and finally, he shrinks. *'Icecube' Ned's eyes fuse into one, his body becomes a cube, and then he freezes. *'Superglue' Ned falls down into a white puddle, then a armour appears and the glue is sucked into it. Then it shapes into a humanoid form and his hand and leg protectors attach to him. 'Den' *'Ssengnithon' Den's body becomes covered with stone, then he grows to arms and a eye. *'Ebuceci' Den's eyes fuse into one, his body becomes a ball, and then he burns. *'Lians' Den's body becomes snail-like, his eyes grow out of his head and become sticks. After that he grows a shell and the he grows larger. Question for Ben 10 *'Stick Man' Brian hands,body and legs become thinner and his head become a circle. *'Diamondstar' To be added. *'Heatstone' To be added. Brandon 10 *'Freezefire' Similar to Heatblast, Brandon arm is then covered with hot rocks and his eye shrinks. Then the omnitrix symbol appears and cracks appears and fills with fire and then freezing up causing his frozen flame. *'Ro-Warasaur' Similar to Fourarms, Brandon arm grows and soon goes to his back growing a big shell. The Omnitrix symbol appears and his body grows at dinosaur size. *'Wildpup' Similar to Wildmutt, The Omnitrix begins to grow orange fur and the fur crawls up Brandon's arm. His face is then covered with the fur and green eyes. Wildpup then appears, barking for a voice. *'Gasadactly' Brandon's hand begins to grows claws. Brandon then goes wings and a beak. A flight texture for alien birds then begin covering his body; making him Gasadactly *'Slime Shot' Brandon arms begins to turn wavy and start to fall similar to liquids. This continues to his legs and soon the rest of his water. Soon Brandon liquid form stands, becomes green, gains his bones and Slime Shot appears. *'Big Boo' Similar to Ghostfreak, Brandon eyes begin to skrink within their sockets and his skull skrinks as well. Brandon facial skin then lossens and turns slightly blue; this is layer 1. The next layers are then created and the skin and now fully blue. Big Boo then appears and performs the same pose as Ghostfreak. *'Snow Bear' Similar to Wildmutt/Wildpup, SnowBear white fur comes from the Omnitrix and covers Brandon. He is soon covered in fur and begins to shrink. During the shrinking, Brandon gains Bear features. Snow Bear appears. *'Virus' Similar to Upgrade, Brandon's arm is covered with digital programing and soon elecetrical currents follow. Brandon is then covered in Electrical Programings and becomes Virus *'Twisty' Similar to part of Ghostfreak's/Big Boo's Transfromation, Brandon's flesh falls off and all thats left is the skull. Soon Wind appears and covers the rest of Brandon making his body vanish. Twisty then apperars. *'Original Series Aliens' The Same as Ben 10's in the orginal series except with Brandon 10. 'Brandon 10: Alien Force' To be added. 'Brandon 10: ???' To be added. Noah 10 (Solo28) *'Zim' Noah's skull reshapes and his eyes grow big; His Pak forms; annteanas pop out from his head. *'Doomer' Electricity goes down Noah's arms forming Doomer's arms; Noah's chest grows and the skin rips, revealing ribs; Noah's head is wrapped and becomes Doomer. *'Goku' Noah's hair changes; Noah grows a tail *'Piccolo' Noah grows annteanas; Ears become pointy; arms buldge into Piccolo arms. *'Alucard' Noah grows fangs; Hand grows claws; Robe flows over Noah; Skin fades. *'Upgrade' Digital lines go up Noah; Noah melts; Noah shapes into Upgrade; Upgrade eye forms *'Way Big' Noah elbows grow spikes; Grows head spike; Becomes muscular; Grows andkeeps growing after transformation *'Upchuck' Grows fat; Tongues split into four; Grows things on back of head *'Ditto' Arms become Ditto arms; Bulbs open up; Grows spikes on head *'Noahwolf' Becomes muscular; Grows fur; Mouth turns into muzzle *'Noahmummy' Wrapping wraps over Noah; Eyes glow *'Noahvicktor' Back things grow; Becomes Muscular *'Eye Guy' Eyes open; Head becomes Eye Guy head *'Eon' Robe flows on Noah; Helmet forms on head *'Water Hazard' Becomes armored *'Terraspin' Grows shell; holes form\ *'NRG' Becomes Ultimate NRG; Suit comes and "swallows" Noah *'Jeice' Noah grows long hair; Battle Suit morphs Dan 10 *'Rock Crasher' Lines cave in on Dan's body, they're flooded with green, and Dan's body turns into stone. Stan 14 *[[FuzzBall|'FuzzBall']] (Stan 14 version) See first slideshow Stan.png|Fuzzball Transformation Step 1 Fuzzball.png|Fuzzball Transformation step 2 FUZZBALL!.png|Fuzzball! *'Armodrillo' See second slideshow Stan.png|Armodrillo Transformation step 1 Step 1 Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo Step 2 Armodrillo².png|Armodrillo *[[Terraspin|'Terraspin']] To be added. Tennyson Force *'Nightmare '''Ben is covered in shadows,and then a cloak rises above him and attaches to him as his eyes glow red and his sythe falls into his hand. Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien *'Gigamech' Vicktor's head becomes armored and his arm becomes covered with Nanochips *'Alien Z' A bright flash is shown and then an image of the Forge of Creation is shown, followed by a dissolved effect *'Symbiote' Similar to Goop, but after he liquifies, he turns black *'Lightspeed' A heavenly shine effect *'Shadowman' Vicktor's head turns into a stag-like skull, his arm is covered in Shadow Bugs and becomes a claw *'Way Big' Vicktor's chest becomes bigger (like Humungousaur), his arms becomes Way Big's arm *'Ripjaws' Vicktor grows a lure from his forehead, his mouth transforms and he opens it, and he grows claws Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *'FuzzBall' (Original) Bens arms and legs shrink into his body aswell as his head. Ears and eyes appear on torso. Turns yellow and gets orange zig zags. His body turns circle and his transformation is complete. *'Hopefull' Bens head turns round and his eyes move to the top of his head. He loses all his teeth but two turn to fangs. His body turns into slime and his arms grow extremely long with fingerless hands at the end. *'El Diablo''' Currently unseen. Kurt 10 *Shadow Forms - The alien's colors become inverted and red lightning flows around them Jack 10 *Swampfire - Roots grow from the Supertrix, then his hand makes a fist. The roots go all over his body, then his head bursts into flames, then the Supertrix glows. *Goop - The Supertrix melts, then forms a UFO that goes above Jack's head. His body turns into green mush, then forms Goop. The Supertrix glows. *Big Chill - Big Chill's wings sprout from his back. The wings wrap around his body, then he glows green, the wings go out again, and Big Chill is completed. The Supertrix glows. *Echo Echo - White silicon grows from the Supertrix, then his hand makes a fist. The silicon goes all over his body, then the headphones form, then the Supertrix glows. *Spidermonkey - Blue fur grows from the Supertrix, then his hand makes a fist. His arms and eyes split, then the blue fur grows all over his body, and a tail sprout, then the Supertrix glows. *Ripjaws - The angler sprouts from his head, then scales go all over his body. Claws grow, then his hand makes a fist. His teeth grow sharp and bigger, then the Supertrix glows. *Humungousaur - Jack's muscles grow, then Humungousaur's head forms and his feet, then his tail grows. The Supertrix glows. *Diamondhead - Diamonds grow from the Supertrix, then his hand makes a fist. The diamonds grow all over his body, and the Supertrix glows. Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Lyon 9 Category:Evan Billion Category:Pred 10 Aliens Category:Den -10 Category:Noah 10 Category:Dan 10 Aliens Category:Stan 14 Category:Ben 10: Multi Trixes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Jack 10